


Dreams of Summer

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>After the Final Battle, Harry wants to get to know Severus Snape better after the revelations he'd seen in the man's memories. Maybe then, the inappropriate, erotic dreams Harry had been having would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Summer

**Part I**

* * *

Harry stood nervously in front of the battered door on Spinners End, knowing the wards around the row house had alerted the occupant already. Nevertheless, he lifted his hand and rapped sharply on the door. His other hand clutched the bouquet of St. John's Wort and other special flowers he'd carefully harvested on Midsummer's Night Eve the week prior. Harry had sat with Snape during his month long coma, tended to his needs, and catering to his demands for three additional weeks. Then Snape had simply vanished. 

Harry was determine to find out why, if it took him all summer.

* * *

Severus narrowed his eyes as the spell showed Potter standing on his stoop. He'd thought the boy's infatuation would wane once Severus had left Hogwarts, but he'd forgotten about Potter's tenacity. His eyes narrowed as he saw the flowers in Potter's hand and opened the door.

"Were those harvested on Midsummer's Night Eve?" He asked without preamble. 

Potter blinked. "Yes—"

Reaching out, Severus grabbed Potter's arm and pulled him inside. Severus watched him closely for the reaction to his shabby sitting room, but Potter seemed to only have eyes for him. 

Perhaps there was hope for them, after all.

* * *

**Part II**

Severus set the flowers down on a table, pinning Potter with a look. "Why are you here, Potter?" 

Taking a deep breath, Potter met his eyes. "I missed visiting you and want to see—"

"I'm fine, Potter!" Severus snapped, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why aren't you out celebrating or off on holiday somewhere, as _heroes_ seem to do?" 

"I…I don't really feel like celebrating, sir," Potter told him quietly. "Too many died or were hurt, for that."

"I don't think the Ministry sees it that way," Severus sneered, knowing the _Daily Prophet_ had reported on the huge celebration being planned.

* * *

Harry shifted under Snape's intense stare, but didn't lower his eyes. "It's my decision, not theirs. I'm setting my own priorities now and, as I've never been on holiday before, it's not important to me."

Shaking his head, Snape stepped closer, close enough Harry swore he could feel the heat radiating off him. "And what is important to you, _Harry_? Is nursing a broken man suddenly one of your priorities?"

Harry reached to grasp Snape's wrist, reveling in the jolt of magic that surged through him. "My first priority is to learn why _this_ makes me feel complete and desired."

* * *

**Part III**

Harry waited for Snape to jerk his arm away and was please when he didn't. The warmth of their magic both enchanted and aroused Harry as it flowed through him. His stomach churned at the possibility of being rejected, but Harry decided what he felt was strong enough to take the chance. 

"Surely this isn't the way you usually spent a summer afternoon?" Snape asked, his eyes continuing to hold Harry's gaze.

Images of being thirsty, hot, and hungry as he labored at the Dursleys' flitted through Harry's mind. 

Harry smiled. "No place I'd rather be than here, with you."

* * *

Severus searched Harry's face, seeing nothing but sincerity. Turning his hand over, he grasped Harry's and pulled him along. "I suppose you'll require tea as well," he grumbled, leading the way up the narrow stairs. 

Unlike the first floor, the second and third floors were filled with light, having been completely renovated. Elegantly decorated, the sitting room flowed smoothly into the kitchen. He gestured towards the couch, reluctantly letting go of Harry hand as he moved to the kitchen. Feeling the loss of contact acutely, Severus quickly fixed a tea tray.

"Perhaps we could do with redefining the summer afternoon."

* * *

**Part IV**

Severus smoothed the Muggle tie as he waited nervously in front of a London restaurant. Their daily teas now stretched from mid-morning to early evening and despite the occasional arguments, Severus found he enjoyed Harry's company, Severus had pushed reason aside and invited Harry to dinner.

He barely prevented himself from cringing when Severus realized he'd asked Harry for a _date_ , Harry's brilliant smile had been adequate compensation.

Now, as he waited for Harry to appear, Severus' mind conjured images of the perfect first kiss he planned to bestow on Harry to end their evening. His prick twitched in anticipation.

* * *

Harry followed Severus out of the restaurant, feeling pleasantly bemused as he ogled Severus' arse. He was glad he'd only had one glass of wine. Dinner had been delicious and Harry thrilled that Severus seemed to be seeing him in a different light. One that raised Harry's hopes of something more than friends.

He was so entranced by the way the dark trousers clung to Severus' thighs, that Harry didn't watch where he was walking. His toe caught the edge of the sidewalk and Harry fell, right into Severus' arms. 

Impulsively, Harry slid his arms around Severus' neck, kissing him.

* * *

The first press of lips was little more than Harry mashing his lips to Severus'; Harry making up what he lacked in finesse with enthusiasm. Severus wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and used his hand to cup the back of his head. Shifting slightly, Severus took control of the kiss and deepening it. Harry enthusiastically responded, opening his mouth as Severus trace his lips with his tongue. Severus' body hardened and his heart pounded. 

"Hold one," he whispered against Harry's lips and Apparated them to his sitting room.

Harry groaned as Severus stepped back, his eyes clouded with desire.

* * *

"That was incredible," Harry whispered, his heart racing.

Severus, breathing as hard as Harry was, nodded. "Adequate for a first kiss, I believe."

A grin spread over Harry's face as he took several deep breaths, trying to get his throbbing cock to behave. "Best one I've ever had."

Severus reached to push Harry's fringe back, sliding his hand down until it cupped Harry's cheek. "It surpasses any I've had as well," he said softly. 

They stood looking at each other, their magic tingling where their hands still lingered.

"Shall we go out for lunch tomorrow, then?" Harry asked softly.

"Acceptable."

* * *

**Part V**

"Wow," Harry breathed, looking around in wonder.

"It's hardly an exotic locale," Severus commented, casting a Cooling Charm.

"I've never been to the beach before," Harry said, looked down the wide stretch of sand. "Is this where we are having lunch?"

Severus nodded, leading the way to a secluded area as Harry marveled at the deep blue of the ocean. He felt the tingle of magical privacy wards as he followed Severus. Two lounge chairs were set beside a picnic basket, under a large purple umbrella. It was amazing. 

Harry stripped to his swim shorts and ran into the waves.

* * *

Severus watched from the comfort of the shade as Harry dodged waves, smiling as large one took Harry by surprise and tumbled him head-over-heels into the water. He smirked as he watched Harry pop up, sputtering. His eyes took in the wild, spiky hair and the way Harry's eyes crinkled as he laughed, before sliding downward. Harry's shoulders were surprisingly broad and his chest tapered into a small waist. His mouth went dry as he took in the treasure trail descending from Harry's navel.

Now _that_ led to Severus' idea of an exotic locale! Perhaps it was time to explore.

* * *

Harry joined Severus with a happy sigh. He loved the beach and ocean! Impulsively, Harry kissed Severus thoroughly, before sliding into his chair. 

His swim shorts rode up and Harry yelped, jumping back up. "Bloody hell!"

Severus leaned forward, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Harry pulled open the waistband of his shorts, shaking them as he rotated his hips. "Sand – in places sand should never be!"

He was surprised when Severus slid to his knees, wand in hand, and reached for Harry's shorts. "Perhaps I can assist?"

Nodding, Harry held his breath, hoping his bits behaved themselves.

* * *

Severus directed a stream of water over Harry's sandy cock, his own twitching as he watched Harry's lengthen and harden. They had spent time the past two weeks talking and engaging in several lovely snogging session, but Severus ached to take things further. It was all he could do to restrain himself from yanking down the shorts and swallowing Harry to the root.

"It appears you've enjoyed the beach," Severus said, trying to distract himself. "If we were to go away on holiday, what exotic locale interests you?"

Harry's fingers threaded into his hair. "Any bed with you in it."

* * *

**Part VI**

The Portkey deposited them into a brightly lit room, Harry clinging to him, but Severus didn't mind at all. Severus stood still for a long moment, allowing both of them to regain their balance. He could smell exotic flowers, the salty tang of the ocean, and hear waves crashing nearby. Harry's closeness, however, was the most intoxicating of them all.

"Wow," Harry muttered, stirring in his arms. "It seems a bit warmer here."

Severus' mouth quirked in humor and he stepped back, his hands reaching for the bottom of Harry's shirt. "Perhaps we need to shed some of these clothes."

* * *

Harry liked that idea very much as Severus drew his shirt over his head. His fingers went to work on the buttons of Severus' lightweight summer robes, despite Severus running his hands over Harry's back and shoulders. His cock, already stirring, twitched hard as Severus massaged his skin.

"You seem tension," Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry trembled with arousal as his clothing disappeared suddenly and Severus' hands slid down his back. Leaning back, Harry groaned softly as those hands massaged his muscles, bring on an entirely new type of tension. Severus pressed closer, his hands moving to Harry's abdomen.

* * *

Severus settled his hands on Harry's hips and applied enough pressure to turn him around. He greedily took in the sight of Harry's lovely, hard cock. Moving one hand to back of Harry's neck, Severus pulled him into a hungry kiss. The other hand wrapped around both their erections.

Harry moaned deep in his throat, his arms wrapped around Severus' waist and pulled them closer. Severus began to move his hand, fisting their cocks. The delicious feel of their warm skin sliding against each other, their magic tingling at every point they touched.

It only a few strokes before they were both coming.

* * *

Harry cleaned them with a wave of his hand as their breathing slowed. Severus pressed a kiss to his temple before stepping back. Looking around for the first time since they arrived, Harry could see that they were in a cabin covered in canvas. A large glass door showed deep blue waters around them and Harry walked to it, staring in wonder at the ocean around them

"Amazing!" 

"Indeed it was," Severus said, pressing against his back.

Harry laughed, turning in his arms. "Yes, that, too!" 

"Perhaps next time, we might actually make it to the bed," Severus said, smirking.

* * *

**Part VII**

Harry walked out of the waves, shaking water from his hair. The canvas cabin sat on platform above the beach, its fabric covering the only similarity between it and the old mildew-smelling tent he'd spent the previous summer in. _This_ type of camping was by far more comfortable. 

Severus stretched out in the shade of the trees, naked, and Harry's eyes took in the sight hungrily. He Banished his swim shorts with a wave of his hand, casting preparation spells as he walked up the sand. Bending down, water dripping on Severus' stomach, Harry licked the tip of Severus' cock.

* * *

Groaning, Severus slid his fingers into Harry's wet hair, raking it back from his face as he watched Harry take his cock into his mouth. The sight still made his breath catch and his toes curl at the sensation of Harry's hot mouth around him. The past few days had been long and delightful, the nights were pleasantly delicious as Harry turned into a thoughtful and sensual lover. Severus still had trouble believing his luck. 

Reaching down, Severus drew Harry upward, cupping his face to kiss him thoroughly. As he did, Harry slowly impaled himself on Severus' hard cock.

* * *

Harry stilled for a moment, giving his body time to adjust to Severus' size, before starting to rock forward. He shifted until the angle was perfect, snapping his hips back and forth. Severus reached down, fisting his cock as Harry rode him hard. He clamped down as his climax exploded through him and yanked Severus over the edge with him.

Gasping, Harry collapse onto Severus' chest. Resting under the trees, Harry listened to the murmur of the water and the beating of Severus' heart as his own breathing gradually slowed.

Harry wished they could lay idly in this paradise, forever.

* * *

Severus turned his head, kissing Harry's temple. He wasn't the type of man who waxed poetically about his feeling, but Harry would never doubt the depth of his regard.

"Our summer holiday is almost over," Harry whispered, forlornly. 

"Ah, you must be homesick then." Severus teased him, his arms tightening around Harry.

Harry kissed him. "Home is wherever you are, Severus."

A smile curve Severus' lips. "Does that mean you'll come with me, even if I chose to return to Hogwarts?"

Harry stilled. "You really want me to?"

"Absolutely."

Neither spoke for quite a while, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *


End file.
